Power, Courage, and Wisdom: A Love Triangle
by Ivory-Stone
Summary: When Ian discovers Gino in the ruins of the mansion fire, a love triangle forms between Gino, Ian, and Liam. AFTER THE HALLOWEEN '05 EVENT AND BEFORE CHRISTMAS '05 EVENT Yaoi AlternateUniverse
1. Chapter 1: The Broken Phoenix

**Power, Courage, and Wisdom: A Story of a Love Triangle**

**Authoress's Note**

I was greatly upset about the recent event at Gaia and made the mistake of expressing this to one of my rping friends. The result was a threesome-male-NPC droolfest. And so, to break my curse of writer's block, I took our piece of Heaven and made it into a story. BTW, I don't own any Gaian npcs. Duh. And this is just for entertainment. This story was deleted from Gaia due to the fact it broke ToS, so here it is now.

Pairings: Gino/Ian, Gino/Liam, Ian/Liam

Rating: I'm giving the entire story an R smackdown. Mainly because, on average, it would be an R fanfic.

**Chapter 1: The Broken Phoenix**

Ian sighed sadly as he stood over the smoking rubble of Gambino mansion. He had been there all night; watching helplessly as it reduced itself to nothing but smoldering debris, watching emotionlessly as the people of Gaia came to gawk and left him alone when the had seen enough to know the Gambino legacy was again gone, watching thoughtlessly as coldness swept over him and weariness became a stranger. He wasn't tired or hungry, just...empty.

Gino, the young man Ian was going to "destroy", was gone. Gone in the burning glory of his family's sins. Gone as a self-sacrifice to wash away those sins. Gone in the place of Sasha, who would have been crushed if it weren't for Gino.

The storekeeper finally tore his gaze off the charred, destroyed building and bowed his head. He felt guilty as if he were the one who started the fire in the lab. He had been selfish, had been envious..._Had been a jerk..._Ian thought bitterly. _I only cared about myself...Sasha is my friend, and I didn't trust her or Gino...I didn't trust our friendship..._

"Horrible..." Ian muttered to himself, fists clenched at his side. "I...I'm a horrible person..."

A cough sounded from the rubble, followed by a weak voice, "You're...not horrible...just cough stupid..."

Ian's wide eyes become full of tears as he raced to the rubble and struggled to remove debris. He gasped and let the tears flow down his cheeks at the sight of Gino's dirty face and soot-covered golden hair. His skin was burnt here and there and a bit of blood dribble ddown from past his lips. Gino's golden eyes were partially oepn and looked Ian in the eye.

"Is...Sasha okay?" Gino wheezed.

"She's...she's just fine." Ian struggled to speak, his tears choking him. "Worried about you...cried all night..." He shook his head and resumed trying to unbury Gino. "Keep talking," Ian told the blonde as he worked. "Please..." _Keep telling me you're alive..._

"Any...any idea why?" The blonde coughed violently, then spoke through the dried blood, ash, and mucus from his lungs. "Why the fire started?"

"Grunnies escaped from the lab," Ian explained, the need to save Gino overcoming his joy that the teen was alive in the first place. "A small portion of the populus are now zombies...an antidote has been distributed amongst them, but many choose to be as they are..."

"Damn it..." Gino cursed. He winced as Ian pushed a beam off the blonde's chest. "This is all my fault..."

"No, it's not!" Gino gave him a confused look and saw a similar expression on Ian's face. Ian shook his head and continued to work in silence. Most of Gino's body was crushed or charred, and Ian was amazed at how the teen could have survived. When the blonde was uncovered, Ian knelt beside him. "How badly are you hurt?"

Gino closed his eyes and winced as he tried moving. He opened his eyes weakly and tried to smile. "I...can't move my legs...I think they're broken..."

"Would it hurt you if I carried you?"

"...No..."

Ian nodded and gently picked up the teen, cradling his limp, broken body. He felt Gino wince against him, and knew the teen lied about his condition. He was worse than he had admitted. Holding Gino close, Ian ran; ran to the closest place he knew Gino would be welcome and safe. Ian kicked the door of the house and shouted with all the might he could muster, his strength starting to leave him.

"Sasha!" Ian hollered. "Sasha help!"

He could hear her running to the door and even slide into it with a thud. The girl nearly tore the door from its hinges. By her expression, Sasha was going to yell at Ian about kicking her door, but her expression quickly softened at the sight of Gino in Ian's arms. "Take him upstairs," Sasha ordered. "I'll go get a medic."

Ian nodded and carried the blonde upstairs, to the room he had been in when Ian and Sasha found him on the beach. Carefully, Ian laid him down in the bed. Gino groaned a bit and opened his eyes halfway.

"So...who...who gave me mouth-to-mouth...this time?" Gino asked with a weak smile. "You...or Sasha...?"

The shopkeeper chuckled. "Just rest...Sasha's bringing a medic. You'll be in good hands soon..."

"Stupid..." Gino muttered, obviously near losing conciousness. "Was...good hands...with...you..." At that, he passed out.

Ian smiled a bit and touched a lock of Gino's bangs, moving them from the teen's sleeping face. He let Sasha drag him out when the medic came, and, finally suddenly exhausted, Ian collapsed on the girl's couch. Sasha brought him some water and sipped her own cup. For the longest time, they sat in silence before Sasha spoke.

"Do you think...he'll be okay?"

He answered truthfully. "I don't know...but...I have a feeling he'll live..." Ian chuckled weakly. "It's like the legend of the phoenix...He rose from the ashes of his father's burning mansion. When the populous hears he's alive, his supporters will only love him more."

Sasha smiled a bit. "So I take it you like him now?"

Ian smiled at his water. "I was a jerk to him for no reason...I feel like I've been given a second chance..."

"I'm glad to hear that." Both winced at the scream of Gino above them, knowing now he was awake and his bones were being reset. Sasha sighed and stood, going to the ktichen. Ian sighed as well and set aside his cup. Laying down on the couch, Ian tipped his hat over his closed eyes and let sleep take him away.

"Ian," something nudged his arm. "Ian, wake up."

"Ugh..." The shopkeeper groaned as he woke. His body ached all over, even in places he didn't realize he had or used. Ian looked up at Sasha tiredly. "Yeah?"

"Could you take Gino his dinner?" She asked. "I'm going to my shop and Liam's for some clothes for Gino. And since you'll be staying for a while it seems, I'll be stopping by your place to feed Rufus and bring clothes for you."

"Alright..." Ian sighed. He winced as he stood. "I feel like shit."

Sasha's nose wrinkled as she waved a hand in front of her face. "You smell like it too. Take a shower before you feed Gino, okay? You might make him sick." Ian stuck his tongue out at her. The girl left giggling.

A sigh escaped him. Tiredly, Ian trudged to the bathroom and stripped. Hat tossed aside, he turned on the hot water and showered as ordered. The shopkeeper leaned his forehead on the wall as the water washed over him and cleansed the past few days off of him. Gino's blood, ashes, his own sweat, and tears swirled down the drain. Ian didn't feel relieved, though. His mind was on Gino.

_Maybe...I should apologize to him about being a jerk in the past._ Ian thought. _I really don't deserve his forgiveness...but I suppose...it won't hurt to ask..._ The young man sighed again. _But...what do I say to him? Especially since all I'll be wearing is a towel since my clothes are nasty._

Ian stepped out of the shower and dried off. Towel around his waist and a second on his shoulder, he went to the kitchen and got the tray of dinner. He smiled at the smell and carried it upstairs. The door to Gino's room was closed, and Ian could assume the medic had gone long ago. He knocked on the door. "Gino? Are you awake?"

"You can come in," Gino's voice answered. Ian entered and smiled at Gino. The blonde was sitting up in bed, legs in casts under the blankets and shirtless torso wrapped in bandages. Gino smiled, and Ian swore he saw a bit of blush on his face.

"Sasha asked that I bring you dinner," Ian said, taking the bed tray to Gino. He set it on the blonde's lap. "Are you comfy?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Gino sighed. "Sasha's cooking smells good...I feel terrible about what happened to her..." His face saddened. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't asked Sasha to join me for dinner..."

Ian sat down beside him. "I'm actually kind of glad it happened." Gino gave Ian a distrusting look, but the brunette lifted his hands defensively. "I mean..." He sighed. "I feel bad about what happened to you and what I've done, but at the same time I'm glad it happened because it made you who you are." Ian shook his head. "I'm not making sense..."

Gino chuckled after a moment of thought. "I think I know what you're going for." He nodded. "Thank you, Ian...for being there for me."

"No prob-wah!"

The shopkeeper's arm slipped on the cloth of the covers, and Ian found himself half-laying, half-leaning over Gino's body. Their faces were so close, Ian could feel Gino's breath escaping those perfectly parted lips. Most of Ian's weight was on his supporting arm; the blonde not feeling the other's body against his. A bright blush covered both their faces. Ian's eyes stared deeply into Gino's, seeing in them the power and strength of a Gambino plus a fire-like warmth that gave the amber orbs their warmth.

Ian lifted a hand to touch Gino's cheek and the warmth of his life. Gino didn't flinch as cool fingers grazed his skin, leaving behind ghosts that made his heart flutter and breath quicken. The shopkeeper leaned forward slowly, watching Gino's eyes begin to close in anticipation. _This is it..._ Ian thought. _No turning back after this moment. No regrets, no hard feelings, no worries. Just happily ever after, right?_

Their eyes flew open at the sound of Sasha entering the house. "Ian! Gino! You guys still here?" She shouted.

"Damn it..." Ian muttered, pulling back. He sighed, facing the door. "I'll be right down!"

Gino looked disappointed for a moment, quickly covering it with a weak smile. "You better go..." He told Ian sadly. "Though I doubt she would, Sasha might suspect something if you don't go."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ian stood and started to leave.

"Hey..." The shopkeeper faced Gino. A bright and true smile was on Gino's blush-painted face. "Maybe when I'm not in so much pain, I can make a minute ago up to you."

Ian smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it." Gino nodded, and Ian left the room. The door closed behind him, the shopkeeper did a little happy dance before going downstairs to get his clothes from Sasha. Quickly, he dressed in the bathroom and went home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Matters become Complicated

Writing this fanfiction means one of many things.

1) I'm putting off my comic.

2) I'm putting off my LoZ: Link's Awakening game.

3) I'm going to be flamed.

4) I'm going to be worshipped.

5) I'm going to be raped by fans. (already happened XD)

6) I'm giong to love being a yaoi fangirl.

Personally, I like the thought of "all of the above." XD

**Chapter 2: Matters become Complicated**

Rufus batted at a hanging decoration left behind on the store shelves as Ian set up a step ladder to get to the higher lights near the cieling. Halloween was over, trick or treating ended hours ago, Jack was long gone, and Christmas was less than 10 Saturdays away. Which meant all shopkeepers of Gaia were going to be busy restocking, decorating, and preparing for Christmas and the Chirstmas event.

The sound of someone entering his normally quiet shop startled Ian. The shopkeeper squeaked, losing his balance and falling back off the ladder. A hard, strong body caught Ian before he could fall to the floor. He blinked and looked up. "O-oh...Hello Liam," Ian stuttered, standing out of the older male's hold. Ian dusted himself off. "What brings you here?"

Liam looked around the messy shop, new shipments still in boxes strewn about the front counter and a quarter of the store. "Sasha told me about your big find," Liam said with a grin. "You do realize what that's going to do for your business, don't you?"

"Uh...no..." Ian fixed the small leaf on his hat. "I don't."

The other shopkeeper grinned and put an arm around Ian's shoulders. "Do you realize just how many _fangirls_ Gino has?"

Ian blinked, still not following what Liam was saying. "A lot?"

"And do you realize how many of the fangirls are going to swarm to you in adoration?"

The brunette peeled Liam's arm from his shoulders and gave him a stare. "Nice try, Liam, but none." Ian began to box the Halloween stuff, kicking the box of decorations behind the counter. He kept his pout from showing. "I'm about as invisible as an off-season outfit..."

A mischevious grin caught Liam's face. "Not to Sasha."

Ian nearly tripped over his own feet and almost dropped another box he was carrying. "R-really?" He stuttered, utterly amazed and shocked.

Liam nodded. "Sasha completly sees you in a whole new light after you rescued Gino from Gambino mansion. You're a hero now, and chicks dig heroes."

"A hero..." Ian didn't sound too sure of himself, even to, well, himself. _I really don't feel any different,_ he thought. _I don't feel any braver or stronger or adored by girls. Hell, I'm still single. And the person I do like probably secretly hates me...That's how my luck goes..._ The shopkeeper shook his head. "I'm not a hero...I just did what any other Gaian would do."

Rolling his eyes, Liam shook his head. "Well, since you're not interested in going shell-collecting with Sasha again..." He started to leave.

"Wait!" Liam faced a somewhat hopeful Ian. "I'm interested..." _I think..._ "I'd love to go!" _With Gino..._ "Maybe I'll be able to finally get to know more about her." _Not_. Ian was starting to hate his conscience. It never lied enough or at the right times.

Liam grinned. "Awesome! Since you're so busy, I'll go tell her."

"A-actually..." Ian rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Would it be okay if you closed shop for me? Th-that way I don't keep Sasha waiting or anything like that..."

"No problem at all!" Lian gave Ian's shoulder a pat. "Go get 'er, tiger!"

"Thanks again, Liam!" Ian exclaimed as he ran out the door.

Rufus hissed at Liam as his cheerful grin turned into a dark smirk. He pulled an old, golden pocketwatch from his pocket, tossed it in the air, then caught it again. _This is too perfect,_ the shopkeeper thought. _It's a good thing I found this the night Gambino mansion burnt down or I'd never have a plan of action. I'll plant this in Ian's shop, and once Gino finds out Ian's been keeping Johnny G.'s watch here, Gino will hate him for sure. Sasha too. Which will leave both open for the rebound._

Liam looked around for the perfect obvious-not-so-obvious place to put the Gambino heirloom. _Someplace Ian would set something, then completly forget he put it there..._ His eyes fell on the cluttered front counter, where piles of paper work, mail, and, lo-and-behold, forgotten keys and wallet were left behind. Liam sweat-dropped slightly. _I'm really not complaining, but again, too perfect._

After looking around to make sure he was alone, Liam set the pocketwatch under a stack of old mail and patted it reassuringly. "Now, hope that Rufus here does his curiosity-thing right and let the plan run from there." Liam assured himself. Casually, he shoved his hands in his pockets and closed up shop as promised.

Rufus glared at Liam's back. _Frame Ian and think you'll get away with it, eh?_ The cat thought. He went to the stack of mail and grabbed the chain of the watch with his teeth. _Not on my watch._ Smiling to himself, Rufus took the back door out to Isle de Gambino.

Ian knew something was off when he found Sasha not at her house or store, but at the ruins of Gambino mansion. He hunched over a bit. _Why do I have the distinct feeling Liam the Playboy tircked me...again? Oh, maybe because it seems like him to trick the loser, me, to get the girl, Sasha. Well..._ He sighed. _Might as well go see why she's digging around in the debris._

He went to the young woman's side. "Hey...Sasha..." Ian rubbed the back of his head once more, watching her work. "What are you up to?"

She stood and wiped some sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Oh, Ian. Thank goodness you're here. I need you to help me find Johnny Gambino's pocketwatch. Gino says he lost it in the fire and it has to be found quickly."

"Why?" Ian asked, blinking.

"I don't know! Just help me!"

Ian shrugged. "Okay."

"Pretty please with...wait..." Sasha ended her puppy-pout almost as soon as it hit her face. "You're helping?"

Again the male shrugged. "If it's for Gino, I don't see why not."

Sasha smiled. "I've already been through here. You check over there."

The storekeeper went to the indicated rubble and began digging. "How is Gino by the way?"

"Well." Sasha moved aside a boulder and inspected a locked jewlery box before tossing it aside as well. "A little frustrated with having to be in bed for a few weeks because of his legs, but other than that, he's recovering well."

"That's good." Ian made a face at a slime-covered rag and tossed it as far from himself as possible. "Any particular reason for the sudden scavenger hunt?"

Sasha shrugged. "Something about a bad dream about it being stolen and used to harm others." She sighed and sat down on a toppled column. "I don't understand what he means, but I'm sure its important, so I closed up shop and came here."

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Ian thought. _And something tells me Liam is involved. But...should I tell Sasha? I guess...I can give Liam the benefit of a doubt...just this once...but no more after this..._ Ian opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of jingling bells at his feet. He looked down to see Rufus and..."The watch!" Sasha looked up as Ian picked up the cat and pried the chain from its teen. "Where'd you find this, Rufus?"

And in a tone only Ian heard, the cat said, "My _Liam_ps are s_t_ealed until we get _put _in the _store_."

The shopkeeper's eyes narrowed in thought. _So...it was Liam...I had a feeling he was up to his usual pranks..._ Ian set the cat on his shoulder. "Thanks Rufus," he petted the cat's head. "This means a lot to me. Sasha!" He waved the hand that held the watch at her. "Found it!"

"Take it to Gino!" Sasha told him. She made a face at herself. "I'm going to the shop to clean up before going back to work."

"Right!" Ian held the old watch close to his heart as he ran to Sasha's house. As always, her door was open for any who needed somewhere to go, or for visitors to stop by and rest. Ian ran up the stairs to Gino's room and entered without knocking.

Gino looked up from his book, still wearing nothing more than his bandages on his torso. A smile crossed the blonde's face. "Ian! You found my father's watch!" He sighed and held it close, smiling brightly. "I had a horrible nightmare...that Liam stole it from the debris of the mansion and used a web of lies to try to turn Gaia against you..."

Ian's smile faded a bit as he sat beside Gino, Rufus climbing off Ian's shoulder to lay on the blonde's lap. "Actually...I think Lian did try to do just that..." Gino's smile turned into a look of confusion. Ian continued speaking, "Liam came to my shop earlier and told me Sasha wanted to see me, but when I got here, Sasha was at the mansion ruins. Rufus brought the watch shortly after, so I think Liam planted it in my shop for someone else to find and make me look bad."

"That's a heavy accusation you're making," Gino said solemnly.

"It's the honest truth," Rufus purred. "Liam made the mistake of forgetting I can talk."

"This isn't good." Gino shook his head. "Why would he do such a thing? I thought Liam was a friend also...I didn't think he would do something like that..."

"I think he wants me out of the picture to get to Sasha..." _Or you._ "I would never have guessed he'd do such a thing." _Yeah, I did. Saw it coming a mile away._ "With any luck, it'll never happen again." _Oh, it'll happen several times before this story's over with._ Ian made a face at himself. Damn conscience. Why didn't it ever shut up?

Gino smiled. "I don't care about lies and deception. I trust you, and I trust my intuition. I know you won't betray me or my friendship."

"Thanks..." Ian blushed a bit. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that." _Though I'd like to hear more...Something along the lines of "Can we date?" or "I like you a lot, let's make out."_

"Ian..." The blonde's happy tone had fallen to an unsure whisper. "About...the other night...and...what was about to happen..."

"Yeah?" _He hates me. He doesn't want to see me ever again. I disgust him. I'm going to die by Bucho._

"Can we..." His voice became soft. "Try again?" At this time, Rufus leapt off Gino's lap and onto the floor.

Ian smiled. "No problem at all."

He removed his hat and leaned close to Gino. The two smiled and closed their eyes together. Ian sighed to himself at their nearness, the scent of Gino's shampoo and cologne filling his lungs and soul. He felt Gino's sweet breath on his face as the blonde eagerly parted his lips a bit in an excited gasp. Ian's heart raced in his chest as he inched closer to the blonde teen and their first kiss. They were so close, Ian could almost _taste_ Gino's lips.

"Gino! Ian! Are you guys here?"

Ian nearly face-faulted onto Gino. The blonde groaned in frustration. "Sasha..." Gino muttered. "Damn it...We were so close too...Her timing sticks."

"We still have a little time..." Ian winced at the sound of her approaching footsteps on the stairs. "Or...not..." He sighed and stood, putting his hat on.

"Third time's a charm?" Gino asked, smiling weakly.

"Yeah...I'll try again when Sasha's more preoccupied with something or another." Quickly, he placed a chaste kiss on Gino's forehead. "Later."

"Ian..." He laughed. "You kissed me!"

"I did?" Ian thought for a moment then laughed as well, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. "I guess I did!"

Sasha entered and blinked at the laughing young men. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Gino answered. "Just a private joke between Ian and I..."

The shopkeeper nodded in agreement. "Yeah...Don't worry about it, Sasha." He faced Gino. "I'll be back when work lets me, okay?" And get well soon."

"Thanks."

Smiling proudly, Ian left. And as he and Rufus walked home, the brunette did a small victory dance at the equally small victory over Liam.


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

I've already decided that writing for Liam is going to kill me. He's a pain in the ass to write for. Gino, too. Ian reminds me of Keele, so he's a piece of cake. And the plot is like a really bad soap opera. It's starting to get to me. It sucks. I hate it. It must die.

kicks the plot

Die, bitch.

Die.

Btw, Liam fans, please forgive me!

**Chapter 3: Misunderstanding**

"Done!"

Ian proudly looked over his tidy, full, and Christmas-decorated shop. And though he admired his handywork, something in him had a feeling he'd get more anti-Christmas protesters this year due to Gaia's rapidly-growing population. The shopkeeper sighed and petted Rufus on his shoulder. "So...what do you think, Rufus? Should I go visit Gino again?" Ian asked the cat.

A tired shrug shook the cat's shoulders. "You're the human in love. You decide."

He made a face at the cat. "Thanks a lot buddy..." Ian set Rufus on the counter and looked around his shop. "Well...should I at least bring him something? A gift or something like that? Like flowers...or a card...or a card _with _flowers..."

"You don't need my help," Rufus purred, making himself comfortable on a shelf. "You're doing just fine making yourself into a lovestruck fool on your own."

Ian glared weakly through his blush. "Well I know a certain cat who won't be getting any treats after dinner tonight!" With that, Ian left.

Rufus pouted at the closed sign. "I was only teasing..."

Ian sighed to himself as he stood outside of Sasha's house. _Go in, give him the flowers, make out with him, and say "I love you,"_ he thought. _Piece of cake...I hope._ The storekeeper clutched the bouquet of flowers in his hand. _Alright...here goes nothing. I really hope I'm right about Gino liking me..._ He entered Sasha's house.

Almost instantly, a feeling clung to his gut and heart, as if something were wrong. Ian felt almost sick and shook his head to shake the feeling away, but it clung to him still. _Gino..._ Heart racing with worry in his chest, Ian ran through the house and up the stairs. His soul begged that the blonde was okay, and his mind ran through thoughts of danger and despair. The same feeling of dread and helplessness he had felt as Gambino Mansion burnt down was returning with a vengence.

As he reached the top of the stairs, Ian saw the door to Gino's room was open. But the bad feeling was still there, still inside Ian as he ran for the door. The shopkeeper froze in the doorway, the bouquet of flowers falling to the floor. His eyes went wide and his breath left him, burning tears filling his eyes.

Liam sat beside Gino, hugging the blonde gently as they continued their passionate kiss without seeming to notice Ian watching. The blonde sighed through his nose, gripping Liam's biceps. A hand went through Gino's hair, sifting through golden locks to cup the Gambino's delicate neck. Liam went further into the kiss, causing the younger male to squeak then groan somewhere in his throat.

Ian couldn't take any more. Without looking back, he ran, slamming the door behind him.

Gino's eyes flew open at the shutting door, and he growled at Liam. A hand left Liam's bicep and formed a fist, Gino's right-hook flying true. Liam broke the kiss when punched and rolled onto the floor. The blonde wiped his lips with the back of his hand, glaring at Liam. The shopkeeper stood and smirked at Gino. "What was _that _for? I thought you were _enjoying_ yourself."

"Silence!" Gino roared. "_That_ was for you barging in here and kissing me!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Liam grabbed Gino's wrists and pinned them over his head, watching in satisfaction as Gino flinched from his wounds. "With you bedridden for a few weeks, you're helpless. So why don't you relax and enjoy the ride?"

Gino's glare darkened as he managed to spit up into Liam's face. "I'd rather cyber a n00b than be a part of your schemes," he hissed. "Ian's right not to trust you. You're just a player looking to get laid!"

Liam growled and wiped away Gino's spit from his cheek. "Spoiled little brat! Don't you get it yet? Ian hates you!"

The blonde's eyes went wide. "What?"

_A nerve..._ Liam thought. _Perfect._ "Ian hates you because he's jealous. Jealous that _you_ got Sasha's attention, jealous that _you_ have all the supporters, jealous that _you_ have everything when has no one and nothing but a cat and his cheap store!"

Gino went silent and looked away from Liam in thought; the shopkeeper gazing over the blonde's flawless profile, pale, slender body wrapped in bandages, and perfect wrists still held prisoner. A tear found Gino's cheek, which was nuzzled and kissed tenderly dry. Liam let go of Gino's wrists to support himself as he whispered in Gino's ear, "The night of the fire, he went to ruin you to win Sasha."

"Go away..." The blonde whispered, closing his eyes.

"Alright..." Liam stood. "But think about what I said and htat kiss...You know where to find me." He left there, nearly tripping over the bouquet of flowers as it got caught in the door on his way out.

Gino blinked at the sound of crunching plastic and stems, opening his eyes and turning to see the bouquet in the doorway. Wincing, the teen rolled onto the floor and caught himself on his arms. Ignoring the pain of his recovering burns and broken bones, the blonde crawled to the door and pried it open to free the bouquet of flowers. The tears in his eyes returned as he pulled a card from the green and petals. _"Gino...Get well soon. XOXO - Ian"_

He buried his face in the sweet-smelling flowers to keep from crying. _I don't know what to think or feel..._ Gino thought as he curled up on the floor, holding the flowers dearly. _I trust Ian...with my body and soul...But Liam's right...It wasn't hard to notice Ian's hatred toward me after Sasha first found me on the beach. I feel so lost...I don't know what I should do._

Something crinkled against his cheek that wasn't plastic or paper. Sniffling a bit, Gino pulled his face away from the bouquet. There, amongst the bright colors and green stems was an old brown leaf. Gino sighed, picking it out of the plants. _Ian's hat-leaf..._ Gino thought. He kissed it lightly and held it to his heart. _It's a sign...I should continue trusting Ian. No...I not only trust him...but I...I love him...I can feel it...I felt sick when Liam kissed me because my heart belongs to Ian. I'm happy when he's near and when I think of him...It's the only explaination...I have to get to him...but my legs..._

Gino looked over his cast-covered legs. _The pain of my wounds is nothing compared to the pain in my heart._ He looked around and grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk next to him. "Ian!"

Ian threw a rock off the docks at the ocean from the port, Isle de Gambino in the distance to his right. He felt as empty as he felt when he watched Gambino Mansion burn to nothing several nights ago, if not even more. The shopkeeper threw another rock and watched it sink to the bottom of the waters.

_Doesn't surprise me at all..._ Ian thought bitterly. _Gino is a Gambino. A cheating, lying, power-hungry Gambino, like his father. Of course he'd dump me and make-out with Liam. I just hope Liam's happy._ He spun around to shout at the distant city of Aekea. "Are you happy, Liam! Happy with Gino! Happy with the fact you've once again ruined my life!"

He stormed off the port and onto the beach, heading back to Barton Town. A thought hit him, and Ian turned to shout at the far off island, but his mouth closed as a body stood from the waves of the ocean, walking toward him. Gino looked like a mess; seaweed sticking to his shoulders and wrapped around an ankle, bandages falling off to reveal the half-healed burns, obviously-borrowed pants ruined by the salt water.

"Ian..." Gino winced and limped to the shopkeeper, his casts missing. The blonde appeared exhausted. He pulled his father's pocketwatch from his pocket and fumbled to open it.

"Gino!" Ian ran to him and gathered the blonde into a hug. "What are you doing! You should be in bed! And your casts are gone!"

"Had...to see you..." Gino panted. He collapsed against Ian, dropping the watch as his legs gave way to exhaustion and pain. The shopkeeper caught Gino and carefully held him in his arms. "Had...to tell...you something..."

Ian shook his head and picked up the dropped watch. "Gino...hush...You need to save your strength..."

"No...I...have to tell you..." Gino struggled to stay awake as Ian carried him to Barton Town and his home behind the shop. "Have to...tell you...I...love you..." The shopkeeper stopped, looking down at Gino in confusion. The blonde continued speaking softly. "Liam burst in...forced a kiss on me...then you came...He tried to turn...me against you...I...I almost believed him...but...I realized...I love you..."

"Gino..." Ian sighed. "I...don't know what to say..." He winced when he felt his arms weaken, knowing he had to stop and set Gino down. Ian carried Gino to the shade of a tree outside of Barton Town and laid the teen down. The shopkeeper sat down beside Gino and shook his head. "I felt angry when I saw you two kissing...angry that I was so helpless and stupid to let such a thing happen..."

"It's okay," Gino said with a weak smile. He opened the pocketwatch and pulled the leaf from it, lifting it to touch Ian's cheek. "Do you forgive me?"

Ian smiled and gently took Gino's hand in his. Closing his eyes, he leaned down and kissed Gino's lips. They were sour from the sea, but Ian didn't care. He felt the perfectly full lips part against his and took the offering, letting his tongue lightly slip in. Gino greeted him almost eagerly, his salt-flavored flesh sliding against Ian's tongue to dance together in the heat of their mouths. Gino's hand placed itself on Ian's cheek to hold him there and not break the kiss.

After several minutes, the kiss was reluctantly broken and hte two were left gasping for breath. "I...forgive you..." Ian whispered against Gino's lips. "And...I love you..."

"Well, _this_ is an interesting turn of events," a girl's voice said with a sneer.

Ian's eyes went wide and Gino got a horrified look on his face. The Von Helson sisters exchanged proud smiles as they held up a recording tape-recorder and digital camera.


	4. Chapter 4: Blackmail

Yay! I have readers and worshippers! is a happy kami Btw, I should have said this sooner, but thanks go to Linear-LAmour for proofreading for me. I luffles joo! Also, I really have no idea what any of the future events are, so this fic has hereby been deemed as "alternate universe" until further notice. The concept of law ninja doesn't belong to me. points to 8-bit Theater They did it first.

And that damn plot has yet to die...

**Chapter 4: Blackmail**

Ian sighed miserably as he set the tray of tea and cups in front of the Von Helson sisters. Gino was in bed rooms away, dry and cleaned from the sea; the rich girls allowing some time for Ian to do that as a favor from them. Already, Ian could tell this evening wasn't going to go well. "So..." He decided to skip formalities due to the dire feeling of the situation. "What do you two want from me?"

"It's not about what we want from _you_," Marie stated.

"It's about what we want from _Gino_," finished Anna-Corinne.

The shopkeeper grimmaced slightly. _He's not here to defend himself..._ Ian thought. _So I'll have to be the one who stands up for both of us._ He glared at them, earning surprised looks from both girls. "I won't let you blackmail him when he's already been through enough trouble. If anyone, blackmail me instead. I may not be able to afford it, but I'd do anything to keep Gino's name clear."

They exchanged looks, and the Von Helson sisters giggled. The two grinned viciously at him. "We had a feeling you'd say that," they said in unison.

Ian gulped slightly. _Heaven help me..._ he thought. _I'm dealing with the Three Fates minus one._ "Name your price then."

Marie pulled a contract from her purse and laid it out in front of Ian. "One, you must remain single unless _we _say so," Marie stated.

"Two, one-fifth of your profits will be sent to us for not telling anyone or distributing pictures," said Anna-Corinne.

The two finished together, "Three, you must _never_ speak to, touch, or have _any_ contact with Gino Gambino unless _we_ say so."

Ian's heart sank as he saw the formal contract detailing the three terms. _They planned this, knew it was going to happen..._ he thought sadly, shakily reaching for a pen. "Liam...told you, didn't he?" They giggled, which was answer enough. _There's no way out of this..._ Ian thought. _Gino's reputation is on the line. For him, I'd sacrifice anything._ Holding back his anger and sadness, Ian signed his name on the dotted line.

Marie took the contract and smiled in satisfaction; Anna-Corinne snapped her fingers. Liam entered and smirked. "Liam," Anna-Corinne said with a smile. "See that sweet Gino is safe and comfy in _our_ mansion."

"Not a problem." Liam walked past Ian and into his room.

Ian didn't look up from under his hat brim. "May I...at least say good-bye...?"

The Von Helson twins exchanged looks then shrugged in unison. "If you really must," Marie answered boredly.

Shouts of protest sounded from Ian's room, and he stood when Liam entered, carrying a struggling Gino over his shoulder. Liam turned around so the two could speak, and Gino instantly stopped struggling when Ian's hands touched his face. The shopkeeper held back his tears as he locked eyes with the blonde teen. "Gino...I want you to go with them...and I want you to promise...you'll forget about me..."

"What! Ian, what are you saying!" Gino struggled a bit. "I can't go with _them_! Who _knows_ what they'll do to me!"

"Gino, please..." Ian begged. "Go with them...and forget me...Forget you ever knew me, forget we ever had a relationship...forget...I even existed..." Gino's eyes became full of tears, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Ian silenced him with two fingers to Gino's lips. "Don't argue...Just do it, okay..." Ian forced a smile on himself. "Its...for the best..."

Instead of answering, Gino tore his gaze from Ian and let himself hang limply from Liam's shoulder. The Von Helson sisters stood and smiled, then led Liam out. As the door closed behind them, Ian fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. _All my fault..._ Ian thought miserably. _This is all my fault. If I wasn't such a moron, I wouldn't have slipped up trying to steal Gino's heart. Now I've doomed both of us for sure._

"Well, are you just going to sit there or what?" Rufus asked, sitting in front of Ian.

Ian looked at the cat and sighed miserably. "My hands are tied. The most I can do is hope he does forget me..." The cat hissed and swiped at Ian's face, leaving behind three bleeding marks. "Ow!" He glared at Rufus, nursing his cheek now. "What was that for!"

"Stupid human," Rufus muttered, licking his paws clean. "If you truly love him, you'll fight for him and reputation wouldn't mean a single thing."

"Yeah, but..." The shopkeeper sighed. "I'm powerless. They have millions of gold at their disposal and evil law ninja! And I have nothing!"

"You have the power of love," retorted the cat. "If Gino could use it to heal his legs to see you, you can use it to save him."

The brunette looked bewildered. Rufus spoke the truth, there was no denying it. Some miracle or power had healed Gino's wounds. _So I can use that same miracle to save Gino..._ "Rufus, my wallet! I'm going to the Marketplace..."

The full midnight moon cast a silver shadow over Durem and gave the rich city a romantic air from Gino's balcony at Von Helson mansion. The blonde sighed, wearing a simple white night shirt and pants that glowed with his hair in the night. He couldn't sleep; his heart and mind torn from the events of the day.

A knock came to Gino's door. The blonde sighed, not facing the door. "Enter..."

The door opened and closed. Liam hugged Gino from behind. "You're up late," the shopkeeper whispered to Gino.

Gino gripped the railing of the balcony. "You _will_ maintain your distance or I will not hesitate to throw myself off this balcony and take you with me."

Liam quickly let go and stepped away from him; not wanting to try to call the bluff of a Gambino. He decided to stand beside Gino. "You should forget about Ian...He's bad news and isn't of your class," Liam told the blonde. "He would have ruined you."

"I don't care," Gino stated. "I love him. I'd sacrifice anything for him." He looked at Liam sadly. "You play the hearts of the girls of Gaia...Haven't you ever felt that you would do anything for someone? Have you ever felt the same as I feel for Ian?"

The shopkeeper thought for a moment, then nodded. "I have...and still do..."

"Then you'll understand that I have to leave this place!" Gino pleaded.

Liam gently held his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I can't. Letting you go would mean giving up on the one _I _love."

Confusion filled Gino's eyes. "I...don't understand..."

"If I let you go," Liam said sternly, "I won't get to be with the person I love. He'll be distracted and will ignore me."

Sudden understanding struck Gino like a harsh slap, his face softening. "It's Ian...isn't it? You love Ian..."

The shopkeeper let go of Gino's shoulders. "He hates me, but he'd truely hate me if something bad happened to you. That's why I wanted _him_ to look bad. So you'd abandon him and go out with Sasha or someone while I try to make-up to Ian and date him." Liam sighed and shook his head, starting to leave. "Stay here and honor his wish. Forget about Ian." He left with that.

Gino sighed at the sound of the door being locked from the outside. _This feels like a fairy taile..._ the blonde thought. _Or a badly-written soap opera...Ian and I have been seperated by a jealous third-party...I'm locked in a mansion room, looking over the moonlit city, realizing the motive of my new rival...All that's missing is the daring rescue by Ian._ He chuckled at the thought of Ian dressed as a knight, bursting into the mansion on a white stallion. _As nice as the thought is, I know its impossible._

The blonde blinked. Had he seen a shadow move? Gino shook his head, looking up at the moon again. A sudden feeling of being watched gave the blonde goosebumps and made his heart race. He was afraid to turn, afraid to see what or who it was that was spying on him. Gino flinched as a pair of arms hugged him close to a lean, supple body. He shivered, closing his eyes as his captor's breath caressed his neck.

"You look so beautiful out here..." A familiar voice whispered. "It makes me want to do naughty things to you..."

Gino's eyes flew open, and he looked over his shoulder at the person in black wearing a kitsune mask and two whips. "Ian?"

He moved aside the mask and smiled at Gino, the moonlight hitting the bandage on his cheek from Rufus's attack. Ian blushed a bit and hugged Gino closer. "Miss me?"

"Yeah..." Gino turned in Ian's arms and hugged his neck. "I know why Liam has been acting the way he is."

"Explain it later," Ian told him. "We have to get you back to where you belong. Isle de Gambino. Sasha's worried about you."

"No..." The blonde looked Ian in the eye. "I want to be with you."

Ian smiled and stole a kiss on Gino's lips before moving the kitsune mask over his face. He removed one of the whips. "Hang on tight," Ian told Gino, holding him close with an arm around his waist. The blonde buried his face in Ian's neck, clinging to Ian. "Close your eyes...hold your breath...and trust me..."

"I trust you, Ian..."

The shopkeeper took a deep breath and stepped to the edge of the balcony. He didn't feel fear, only the need to escape. Without warning, Ian leapt off the highest balcony of Von Helson mansion. Gino held Ian close, obviously not going to let go. Seeing an opportunity coming, Ian swung the whip over his head and snapped it ahead. The Whip of Ice caught a flagpole of a building and swung them onto the roof the the building to land safely.

Letting go of Gino a bit, Ian looked down at him. "Gino, you okay?"

The blonde released him a bit, looking around. He looked up at the mansion balcony so far up and smiled. "Ian...we just free-fell from a 300-foot high balcony..."

"I know...I'll faint about it when we get home. Let's go..."


	5. Chapter 5: Backfire

I wanted to do more with Ninja-Ian, so don't expect this to be the last time you see him. I'm hoping for a cool ninja-fight later in the story, but I doubt one will pop up.. I'm just happy a little sensuality appeared. le gasp A hinting of the future! I don't care if I'll be banned or not, I _will_ let loose on that chapter.

**Chapter 5: Backfire**

"He broke the contract," Anna-Corinne Von Helson said with a scowel, glaring at her pacing sister. "We have to get back at them both!"

"You're right!" Marie VonHelson exclaimed. "We can't let a commoner _or_ Gambino get the best of us!"

"But how do we get back at them?"

A cruel smile formed on Marie's face. "The way we were originally going to!" She held up the digital camera. "It'll be perfect. Don't you think, Liam?"

The shopkeeper stood with his back to the girls by the window, looking out over the morning glow of Durem. Liam didn't face them. "This is stupid," he spoke out loud. "Just leave them alone. We're not getting anything out of it, so just lay off their stupid relationship."

They exchanged looks, then the Von Helson sisters smiled evilly and went to him. "What's wrong, Liam?" Anna-Corinne purred, hugging one of his arms.

"Someone looks like they had a rough night," agreed Marie, hugging his other arm.

The two nuzzled Liam and looked up at him "innocently," speaking in unison, "Tell us what's wrong. _Please?_"

Liam sighed, unable to resist a pair of women clinging to him. "Gino and Ian really love each other. No power in Gaia can break them up...I've lost..."

"We don't think you've lost..." The Von Helson sisters said. An uneasy feeling went over Liam, as if he were a fly caught in the web of two black widows. "As a matter of fact, we think you've won." The two girls giggled and the next thing Liam knew, he was on his back on the couch with the twins looking down at him, predatory grins on their matching faces.

Ian led Gino by the hand through the crowd gathered in the center of Barton Town, the blonde wearing an outfit from the store. The Von Helson sisters stood in the center of the town on a stage in front of the fountain. Ian and Gino exchanged frightened looks as security guards began passing around envelopes. Liam was no where to be seen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Marie Von Helson spoke with a microphone into large stereo speakers. "Boys and girls of Gaia. We, the -"

"Von Helson sisters!" Both girls chimed.

Anna-Corinne finished, "Have a major amazing announcment! When we give the signal, open the envelopes!"

"This isn't good," Ian whispered to Gino. "We have to do something."

"No..." The blonde shook his head. "It was bound to get out to the public eventually...I would have preferred in just a different way."

Liam came from behind, putting an arm on their shoulders. Ian blinked at the other shopkeeper. Even Gino could see Liam was exhausted and looked like he had just come back from a one-night stand. His hair was a mess and belt-buckle still unbuckled. "Hey guys..." Liam panted, grinning. "You're going to love this..."

"Have you been hacked?" Gino asked. "They're about to expose Ian and I in a way that no Gaian will ever forgive!"

"Or so you think," Liam continued to grin. "Gino, after our talk last night, I figured I should just let go and all. Well, the girls had other plans. Tried to change my mind, if you know what I mean." He raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively.

Ian's eyes went wide. "They...you...it didn't happen!"

Liam nodded, beaming proudly. "They did, I did, and boy did _it_ happen. Best two hours of my life, but sadly, I gotta bring these bitches down."

"So...what'd you do?" Gino asked.

The worn shopkeeper handed each an envelope. "See for yourself when they announce it." Liam winked. "Let's just say, they weren't too smart about being such camera whores."

Both his friends blinked in confusion, but before they could ask, the Von Helson sisters again spoke in unison to the crowd. "Everyone, open your envelopes now!" As commanded, the crowd opened their envelopes. The reactions were mixed. Many shouted in protest and disgust, a few fainted, some stared in disbelief, and a small group cheered. Ian and Gino looked both stunned and horrified. The rich twins continued speaking. "There you have it! Undeniable proof that -"

"The Von Helson sisters are lesbians with each other!" Liam shouted over the crowd.

"What!" Marie scrreched as her sister started to swoon and fall. As Anna-Corinne hit the floor of the stage, her twin stole a picture from the envelopes. A dark blush formed on her face, but whether it was from anger or from embarrassment couldn't be told.

"Ian, Gino..." Liam said as the three retreated from the growing angry mob. "Let's get smashed at the bar...Those girls didn't even buy me _one_ drink. And, man...do I need a drink!"

Gino chuckled as Ian rolled his eyes. "So what are you going to do now?" The blonde asked. "Now that you've given up on the one you love?"

Liam shrugged. "Dunno...maybe ride off into the sunset after stealing a kiss from him and try my luck at the slots..." He winked. "If you know what I mean."

Ian sweat-dropped. "Couldn't win the girls, so now you're going for guys?"

"Don't complain," Liam scolded him. The shopkeeper grinned. "This just means I'm not getting between you two..." He let go fo them and stretched. "Now that I think about it, I've been neglecting the store and 'bot upkeep. You two enjoy the rest of the day. I'm heading home."

The blonde rose an eyebrow at him. "You're _not _going to steal a kiss?"

Liam blinked. "You don't mind?"

Gino shook his head, smiling. "I don't mind, but only because we're not officially going out or anything."

"Thanks, Gino!" Quickly, Liam grabbed Ian and did a sweeping dip, kissing the brunette. Ian squeeked when dipped, waving his arms in silent protest. Gino laughed at the sight.When the kiss ended, Liam stood Ian up straight and fixed his tilted hat."Thanks Ian. See you guys later!" With that, he walked off toward Aekea.

Ian glared at Liam's distant back and rubbed his lips with a sleeve. The blush on his face was bright. "W-what was _that_ for!"

The blonde chuckled. "Remember when I told you last night that I knew why Liam has been acting the way he was?" Ian thought for a moment, then nodded. "Last night, he confessed to me that he loved you! That's why he wanted us apart. He knew you'd hate him if something bad happened to me, so he worked on you looking bad so I'd leave you."

"Oh...wow..." Ian rubbed the back of his head. "That explains a lot...but one thing's for sure. I know Liam well enough to know he won't give up _that_ easily."

"Good." Gino hugged Ian's neck and lightly kissed his lips. He winked, letting go of Ian. "I expect nothing less than a challenge to keep you close, like everything else in my life." He smiled weakly, and Ian knew it pained the blonde to know the Gambino would always have to fight and struggle to continue a normal life _and_ the family legacy. "C'mon!" Gino grabbed Ian's arm and playfully dragged him to the bar. "I'll buy us drinks!"

Laughing, Ian let Gino lead him away.


	6. Chapter 6: The Masque

Many apologies for the short chapter. To be honest, I was running on practically no ideas.sweatdrop Popping out about a chapter a day can be rough like that. And I feel like I'm falling behind somehow. It's probably the fact I haven't touched my comic in weeks. This fanfiction is starting to remind me of Gravitation. BTW, expect more short chapters.

Maybe its a sign the plot is dying...

**Chapter 6: The Masque**

"Alright Gino..." Sasha said as she and Ian stepped away from the blindfolded blonde. They stood near the Marketplace on Isle de Gambino. Gino had been living with Ian for two weeks; two weeks of peace, quiet, and chaste kisses that rarely spoke of any hidden desire; two weeks away from the island of paradise and the memories of the burning mansion. Christmas was still some ways away, but already the weather was becoming chill and threatened to bring snow.

"You can take your blindfold off," Ian instructed, grinning proudly.

Gino removed the blindfold, shivering a bit in his taundra coat. He let out a delighted gasp. "My family's mansion!" He stepped onto marble steps. "It's been rebuilt!"

Sasha giggled as the trio ran inside. "I talked to Bucho when Ian found you in the debris," she explained as they admired the main lobby. "He asked we keep it a secret as a surprise! And all of Gaia has been celebrating your survival and donated to rebuilding your mansion!"

"Thank you..." Gino bowed to them. "You both have been there for me through thick and thin...I don't know how to repay you...or my supporters..."

"I know!" Sasha exclaimed, hitting her hand with her fist. "You can throw a huge Christmas masquerade ball!" Both Ian and Gino gave her a distant stare. She blinked. "What?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Ian asked. "Every time either the Von Helson sisters or a Gambino throws a party event, the other sabotages it or sometbing bad happens. Like the Halloween party. We all remember that, no offense Gino."

"None taken. Personally, I blame the mods," Gino said with crossed arms and a nod.

"Yes, yes," Sasha agreed, "but we must be thankful for mods, or no one would keep Gaia in line and in order."

Gino sighed. "Well...since you put it that way..." He smiled. "A masque doesn't sound too bad at all. If anything happens, we'll be ready for it, right?"

"Right!" Ian and Sasha exclaimed together.

"Alright. Now, here's what I need from you guys..."

Gino proudly looked down at the winter-decorated ballroom full of party-going Gaians from where he stood on an observation balcony. He had taken almost every precaution imagined for this party; a security lock-down installed in case an environmental hazard was released, a high-tech sprinkler system and several hidden fire hoses ready in case of a fire, and many marked exits for emergency. He was even wearing a light bullet-proof stealth suit under his white regalia. His blonde hair had been pulled back into a braid and a white mask with feathers on the sides covered his face.

"Gino?" He turned to face Sasha, wearing a pink G-LOL gown. She giggled. "You look like a prince."

"Thank you," Gino answered with a smile. His eyes skimmed over the crowd below once more, noting the number of security guards and mods keeping track of the activities of the guests. He sighed. "Have you seen Ian? I really need to talk to him..."

She shook her head. "No...I haven't seen or heard from him at all. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No..." Gino shook his head, smiling as he moved up his mask to show his face. "I just...want to talk to him...That's all..."

"Uh-huh..." Sasha simled at him and asked, "So have you two done it yet?"

The blonde nearly spazzed to death. "E-excuse me!"

Sasha made a face at him. "Oh, come on! Don't play dumb with me! It's _so_ obvious you and Ian have a thing for each other." She smiled. "You can trust me, silly. I won't tell anyone...who hasn't already noticed."

"It's alright..." Gino sighed. He rubbed his arm a bit, smiling shyly. "That's what I wanted to talk to Ian about. Rumors and gossip has already hit the boards and is spreading like wildfire. I wanted to ask him if he's alright with me clearing up those rumors."

Her eyes went wide. "You're going to go public!"

"M-maybe..." Gino didn't sound too sure of himself. "Gaia already knows I have an announcement to make, but if Ian doesn't want the world to know about our love, I have a back-up plan." He looked out over the ballroom. "At midnight...one way or another...those rumors will be cleared..."

Sasha shivered. "Gino...be careful...I have a horrible feeling something bad is going to happen."

"It's going to be okay, Sasha," he reassured her. "I'm ready for anything..."

With a sigh, the girl nodded. Ian joined them, wearing a black tuxedo and top hat with a cape and Zorro mask. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Ian grinned. "Security was a bitch to get through. Took me forever to convince Bucho I was Gino's friend."

Gino chuckled weakly. "Sorry...that was my fault..." He sighed, rubbing his arm nervously. "Ian...do you know about the rumors on the message boards and forums?" The shopkeeper nodded, sensing where the conversation was going. Gino'samber eyes met Ian's dark orbs. "I want to tell Gaia that we are, indeed, involved in a relaltionship and end those rumors. I'm not afraid of what will happen or what their reaction will be." He bowed his head. "It's better that we tell the world rather than the Von Helson sisters or someone else, right?"

"Gino..." Ian spoke his name softly, gently putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I'm ready if you're not afraid that the world knows about our love. I'll stand beside you, no matter what."

"Thank you..." Gino smiled and hugged Ian, the shopkeeper burying his face in the sweet smell of the blonde's hair.

Sasha turned her gaze from the couple, looking up at the clock. "It's almost midnight."

The two reluctantly pulled away from each other, Gino's hand in Ian's. "I'm ready," the shopkeeper said, giving Gino's hand a gentle squeeze.

Gino nodded and Sasha backed out of view. The blonde sighed and raised his hands to get the partiers' attention. Once silence had filled the ballroom, Gino spoke to the crowd. "Citizens of Gaia...Several weeks ago, the Von Helson sisters were going to make an announcement. I've come before you now to make a similar one..." He sighed, gathering strength to speak. "I come before you on this night to clear up the rumors of Ian and I on the message boards and forums."

A soft murmur of chatter went through the crowd at this statement. He keeps up with the threads? Have they read the gossip? Are the rumors true then? No, they must be false. Gino liked Sasha anyways, right? The blonde sighed, hearing the whispers and imagining all the things that could go wrong.

Ian shivered. _Something's not right..._ he thought. Quickly, his eyes darted around the ballroom. His breath suddenly left him. There he was, in a shadowed corner of the ballroom, on an observation balcony higher than them: a person cloaked in black with a sniper mounted on the railing and aimed at Gino. There was no laser pointer, but even at the distance they were at, Ian could see the assailent's scope.

"Get down!" Ian shouted as he tackled Gino.

No sooner had the two hit the floor of the balcony did the shot go off, followed by a scream from the crowd as they, too, ducked for cover. The bullet narrowly missed them and hit a pillar behind where Gino was standing a moment ago. If he had been standing still, the shot would have been in the center of his forehead. The assailent picked up the gun and ran quickly from his position.

Gino sat up from under Ian and looked at the back of the fleeing assassin. "That's the man who killed my father!" The blonde roared. He broke free of his lover's grasp and ran. Ian stood to follow, but stopped as a metal security door slammed down in front of him behind Gino, closing the balcony off from the hallway. Far below, mods and guards did what they could to calm the panicking population.

"Damn it..." Ian muttered, slumping against the obstacle in defeat. "I knew something bad was going to happen..." Ian faced Sasha. "I have to get to him...Gino could get killed."

A serious look covered Sasha's face as she nodded. "Let me try..." Ian moved aside as the girl pulled a pen from her purse and uncapped it. Pressing a small button on the side, the girl watched as a white laser was emitted from the tip and began melting the edges of the door. After a few minutes, she turned off the device and kicked the door down.

Ian stared dumbfoundedly. "Where..."

She grinned. "Standard issue laser pen. Emits a white hot laser and writes in black ink. Liam gave it to me in case of emergencies."

"Nice thinking...Now let's go!"

"Right!"

Gino leaned against the wall, almost out of breath and exhausted from running. _I just had to live in a mansion..._ he thought darkly. _But if the security system worked properly, the halls are closed off from the rooms. He's cornered. I just have to find him...and avenge my father._ That thought gave him his strength and breath back, and Gino continued running.

As Gino rounded a corner, he yelped and ducked as a great sword smashed into the wall where his neck was moments ago. The blonde rolled away and landed at a kneel, glaring at the assassin as the shadow man tore his broadsword free. The blonde glanced around quickly and went to a display case, breaking the glass and grabbing the shining, sharpened, sleeping rapier. He took a defensive stance.

"On the day the tower fell, you killed my father," Gino stated, glaring still. "Prepare to die." Without warning, the blonde lunged.


	7. Chapter 7: Vengence, Honor, and Bloodsta

Weehoo! I get to do my fight after all! I guess that's what happens when you play too much Soul Calibur III, Super Smash Bros. Meelee, and Halo. I came ----- close to killing Sasha last chapter, but then I remembered fans would kill me. And I have to live...at least long enough to finish this story.

**Chapter 7: Vengence, Honor, and Bloodstained Regalia**

"On the day the tower fell, you killed my father," Gino stated, glaring still. "Prepare to die." Without warning, the blonde lunged.

The assassin stepped to the side and used the flat of his great blade to guide Gino's sword away. With a heavy swing, he pushed Gino back, making the teen fall back onto the floor. Gino winced and got to his feat as the assailent slammed the blade where Gino's shadow was. The blonde's movements were like lightning; striking quickly and making the metal of the two blades ring out. His hits were blocked by the assassin's blade; the man of black used his sword as a shield.

The man let out a frustrated growl and grabbed Gino by his unguarded wrist, throwing the blonde to the ground where he pinned the teen. Gino struggled, kicking at the cloaked assassin as he tried reaching for his rapier that was just a breath away. He froze as he felt the weight of the sword on his chest and the cold aura of the blade near his throat. The teen swallowed in a dry throat, wide eyes staring at the wall to his side.

"Do you give up, boy?" The assassin growled.

"Why?" Gino whispered, not facing his captor. "Why do you want me dead? Why did you kill my father?"

"All questions are answered in death."

Gino closed his eyes. _I'm going to die..._ he thought. _By the same man who killed my father, and most likely the man who released the grunnies and set fire to the mansion. Ian...I'm sorry...I wasn't strong enough._ He winced, tilting his head up to avoid the nearing blade. _No...I can't give up...Not now...Not ever!_

The rapier came to his outstretched hand and before the assailent could react, Gino pushed him back and slashed. His attack missed and Gino yelped as he was again pushed to the floor, now on his stomach. The teen winced and struggled; the assassin forcing him to sit up by pulling his braid harshly. The broadsword again hovered near Gino's throat.

"Any last requests, boy?" The assassin snarled.

"Go to Hell!" Gino shouted, a fist flying backwards to hit the lump of the assassin's nose. The assailent roared in pain and dropped the great sword to nurse his broken nose. Gino used this bought time to wiggle away from his captor and get to his feet. He grabbed the huge sword and moved it from the assailent's reach, picking up his rapier and taking a defensive stance away from the man in black.

The assailent stood, blood dripping from his black facewrap. Gino didn't move from his stance as a katana was drawn from the folds of the cloak. The assassin lunged at him, swinging the sword over his head wildly. Gino panicked a bit, not knowing where to guard. A third yelp of pain escaped the blonde as the steel of the blade cut through regalia and light armor to create a deep gash from heart to hip on Gino's chest. He winced and stumbled back, touching the wound and watching his hand be painted red.

"Now you see," said the assailent as he lifted the blade for another attack. "You cannot defeat me. I am your Grim Reaper!"

Eyes empty, Gino lifted the rapier. The assailent charged at him, but struck only air. Gino stood beside him, leaning against the assassin tiredly or weakly. His sword was embedded deep in the black-cloaked man's chest.

"I said..." Gino whispered. "Go to Hell. And tell my father...I said hello..."

He twisted the blade and stood on his own as the assassin went limp, then fell down dead. Gino's rapier clattered as it slipped from his hand to land at his feet. His body moved on its own, the blonde feeling as empty as a marionette as he went to a security keypad, entered the password, then listened to the metal doors being raised as the security lockdown was aborted. Floors below him, Gaians crowded out of the mansion.

Gino didn't turn when running footsteps entered the hall and a woman's gasp was heard. He leaned against the wall, ignoring the blood staining the walls and his clothes. "Gino?" The voice was distant and hard to hear. The blonde's vision was becoming foggy and there was a growing ringing in his ears. Something rested on his shoulder. "Gino, are you okay?" The voice was close, yet still distant.

The teen's body suddenly felt heavy, and the ground became moist and warm under Gino's body.

"Will he be fine?" Sasha asked the doctor, the two standing outside of Gino's room. She glanced through the doorway at Ian, holding Gino's hand as he sat by the teen's bed. The blonde's skin was pale, eyes open and staring at the cieling almost lifelessly. Now and again, he'd blink to wet his dull amber eyes and the movement of breath caressed his chest. "I mean...he'll get better soon...won't he?"

The doctor spoke solemnly. "I believe he's going through some psychological trauma, and it's slowing down his recovery rate. If he doesn't snap out of it soon, you'll have to start force-feeding him so he doesn't suffer from malnutrition."

"What could get him out of his internal suffering?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know," sighed the doctor. "Just keep an eye on him and hope for the best...that's all I can really advise for now."

"Thank you..." She bowed to him and went to stand behind Ian as the doctor left. "The doctor said-"

"I heard," he cut Sasha off mid-sentence. "He hasn't responded to anything I've said or done yet..."

"What should I do with the assassin's body?" Sasha asked.

"Bury it...all of it...in one piece," Ian commanded. "Find a place near the ruined labs and dig a deep hole, throw him in, cover it with dirt, cover it with cement, then with more dirt. We can put plaster of paris over it if it starts to smell. Don't look at his face or take his things. Just bury him and clean up the mess."

"And the sword?"

Ian didn't answer immediantly. Instead, he gently gave Gino's hand a light squeeze, as if seeking solace or knowledge from Gino's empty shell. After several moments of thought, the shopkeeper spoke, "Bury the assassin with his own blade. As for Gino's rapier...clean it and take it to my shop. I'll hold onto it until Gino wakes. He'll know what to do." Sasha nodded and scurried away.

A soft sigh escaped Ian as he lightly kissed Gino's knuckles and held his hand to Ian's forehead. "I'm sorry...I wasn't able to protect you," the shopkeeper whispered, tears brimming his eyes. "I feel like this is my fault...for letting you make that announcement and try to go public...Gino, please...be strong...since I'm so weak..."

He blinked, some of his tears falling down his cheek, when he felt Gino squeeze his hand in return. The blonde looked at Ian, his face emotionless. "I...killed him..." Gino said in a weak whisper. "I lost my mind...and killed him...I didn't really want to...but...I did..."

"It's okay." Ian smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sometimes, to do the right thing, you have to do the wrong thing."

This made Gino chuckle tiredly. "You don't make sense...but I know what you mean..."

"Good." The shopkeeper gave his hand a squeeze. "Now rest. You need to let your wounds heal so you don't get stuck in bed for too long."

"Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Yeah...I promise...I will forever stand beside you...because I love you..."

Gino smiled. "Love you too, Ian..."


	8. Chapter 8: The Symbol of Power and Promi

Just a warning, updates are going to lag within the next few weeks/months due to a second project I have buried myself in with a close friend of mine.

Attack of the killer short chapters! Run for your lives! I'm a little upset I wasn't all that creative with the fight, but I liked seeing Gino pinned tothe floor, handsome and helpless. I'm a kinky kami. Sorry. I would say "sue me" but too many people would take advantage of that. Anywho. Btw, the plot has yet to officially die. twitch I'm hopiing for a steaming, drool-fest, ban-worthy sex scene this chap.

**Chapter 8: The Symbol of Power and the Promise of Love**

Gino felt empty as he looked over Isle de Gambino. He wasn't cold or lonely as he watched flakes of white fall over the cloudy orange dawn. He wasn't angry or depressed. Just empty. A hand went to his heart, and he felt the gauze of his bandages warm his skin under the plain sweater and jeans he wore. Again he was wounded and recovering, but this wound wasn't for his friends. It burned his chest like a brand from his father's sins.

_Father..._ the blonde thought, bowing his head as the wind blew in his face to dance in his free hair. _Though you suffer from your mistakes, I will not do the same. I swear on the death of your murderer...I will become a better man and surpass you in greatness, continue the family legacy, and make Gaia a better place for all...It would be...what you wanted._

"Gino..." The blonde turned to see Ian, carrying a long bundle carefully. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes..." Gino smiled, going to him. He gave Ian a kiss on the lips and hugged him. "How's Rufus?" He asked, letting go of the shopkeeper.

"Well." Ian grinned. "Getting fatter and lazier each day."

The blonde laughed and nodded. His attention went to the bundle Ian was carrying. "What's that?"

Ian moved aside a bit of the cloth to reveal a shimmering hilt. "It's...the rapier you used the other night..."

Gino's face became emotionless as he took the handle and drew the sword from the cloth sheath. The blade rang with morning light and the snow kissed the rapier as lightly as they kissed Gino. It felt perfect in his hand, light and balanced. Memories of the fight against the assassin flashed in his mind, and he remembered how the sword had become a part of him.

"We buried the assassin with his own blade," Ian said. "I wasn't sure what you'd want to do witht he rapier, though. So...I cleaned it and kept it until you were well." He hesitated, watching Gino hold the blade and inspect it. "What do you want to do with it?"

"I wish to keep it," answered Gino. "This rapier killed my father's murderer. It is a new symbol of power for the Gambino family. It will remain on my left side as you stand at my right..."

Ian hugged Gino from behind; his arms around the blonde's waist and hands clasped over Gino's stomach. Gino sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed against the shopkeeper. He tilted his head to the side a bit as he felt Ian's breath on his neck; a hand on Ian's arm. Gino's body was perfect against Ian's; warm and slender, curving into and taking in his form like a mold. Gino shivered, as if feeling the same thing.

"Ian..." Gino panted. "Please...let go...my body feels...so strange..."

Reluctantly, Ian let go. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, blushing lightly. "Sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"It's okay..." The blonde chuckled, rubbing his sword arm a bit. "I liked it...it just...surprised me...that's all." He rewrapped the sword and hugged it close, smiling through his own blush. "I'm...going to put this in my room..."

"Do you mind if I follow?" Ian asked.

Gino paused, then answered. "I...don't mind..."

Ian nodded and followed the blonde through the mansion to a beautiful bedchamber fit for a king. It was like a hotel suite; one area for guests and visitors to talk in a living room, a kitchenette, a bathroom, a small study, and the actual bedroom set aside and almost hidden from view. Ian peeked intot he bedroom while Gino set the sword in the study and whistled in amazement. "Pretty big bed..." Ian grinned as Gino joined his side. "Got a girl to go with it?"

Gino winked. "You, maybe."

This made Ian blush brightly, unsure how to reply. The blonde giggled and started to walk off, but Ian grabbed his arm and pulled Gino close. He gasped at the sudden nearness of the shopkeeper and sighed as their eyes stared deeply into each other, Ian's grip lessening to let his hands slip to the teen's side. Gino's arm slide around Ian's neck to pull him closer, a hand on Ian's heart.

Finally their faces met in a warm, sweet kiss. Gino sighed in his nose, parting his lips. Ian's tongue slid past the tender flesh, dipping into the heat of the blonde's mouth. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was as tender and unknowing as if it were their first. Gino pressed himself closer in want, sucking on Ian's tongue hungrily. Ian grunted a bit at Gino's enthusiasm, running a hand through Gino's hair and holding him still. He felt the blonde clutch his shirt and release as a cat would.

Ian broke the kiss, watching as Gino struggled to catch his breath. The shopkeeper took an opportunity that was presented and gently pulled Gino's head back to expose a perfect neck. Gino gasped and groaned as Ian's lips pressed against the nape of his neck, nibbling and sucking on sweet skin. The blonde panted at the feel of Ian devouring him, squirming against him in pleasure. Ian grunted a bit as Gino's hips rubbed against his. He felt as if he would lose his mind.

They froze as the ringing of the doorbell sounded. Gino muttered darkly under his breath and started to let go of Ian, but the shopkeeper held him prisoner. Ian nuzzled his neck and purred in his ear, "They'll go away if you don't answer." His lips caught Gino's earlobe.

Gino stuttered, almost unable to speak through the waves of desire coursing over him. "I...it...m...muh...might be...someone...important..." He groaned as Ian started nibbling lightly.

"I think this is a little more important..." Ian said. He let a hand cup Gino's stiff groin as if to prove his point.

"P...pervert..." Gino panted. He arched his hips into Ian's hand formomre. "You...just wanna screw..."

Ian gave Gino's neck a lick, earning a shiver and groan. The blonde panted against him, clutching Ian's shirt. The shopkeeper smiled. "And you're complaining?"

Gino glared at him, then suddenly pounced. Ian squeeked as he fell back onto the bed with Gino stradling his waist, then groaned as Gino captured him in a fiery kiss and moved his hips just_ right_ against Ian's. The shopkeeper hugged him tightly and rolled to the side so Gino lay under him, and Ian could take control of the kiss. Gino grunted then groaned in his throat as Ian's clothed pelvis met his in thrust-like movements.

"If you two keep that up, I'm going to want to join in. Because you two are making me horney, that's how _hot _you are." Again the two froze, eyes wide open at the voice. Blushing brightly, the two scrambled away from each other to gain their composure. Liam grinned and rolled his eyes from where he stood at the doorway. "Next time, I'll just hop in without notice."

"You wouldn't," Ian said, glaring through his blush as he fixed his awkward-tilted hat.

"Would too," Liam replied, grinning still. "And I won't hesitate next time either."

Ian's blush deepened but he didn't retort.

Gino was braiding his hair over his shoulder, looking casual as he sat on the bed."Were you the one at the door?"

Liam nodded. "I let myself in when no one answered and followed the sounds of...ahem...voices up here." Gino glared weakly at Ian as if to say, "Told you so." The Aekean continued speaking. "It's been all over Gaia. Everyone's been talking about the masquerade ball, asking questions and making threats to the mods."

"Threats?" Gino asked, pausing in the middle of tying his braid. "What kind of threats? What are they about?"

The Aekean sighed. "I really don't know how to put this lightly...but...Gaia suspects Gino and Ian of being lovers and has threatened uprisings against the Gambino house. I'm afraid something bad will happen to you two..."

"Oh..." Gino's eyes went to the floor in thought.

Ian bit his lip, then sighed, kneeling to Gino and placing his hands on Gino's shoulders. "Gino..." Amber eyes looked into sad brown. "I will forever love you...that is my undying promise to you..."

Gino's eyes went wide, knowing what was coming and that it couldn't be prevented. He shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "No...Ian..."

"Shh..." Ian placed two fingers to Gino's lips to silence him. "Your life would be in danger if we became too close...and for your safety, I'd sacrifice anything. I'll never stop loving you...even from the shadows of my shop..."

"And I will forever love you from where I stand, watching over Gaia..." Gino replied, wiping away growing tears.

Ian hugged the teen, petting his hair. "Hey..." He whispered, trying to cheer the blonde up. "It's not like we're breaking up...Just...Taking a break from seeing each other...That's all..."

Gino chuckled a bit, drying his face on Ian's shoulder. "Silly...you don't make any sense at all...but I still know what you mean..." The two reluctantly pulled away, and Gino stood. "Well...if you'll excuse me..." The blonde said as he dusted himself off. "I have work to do...I want to redo the Gambino signet to something greater than just a 'G'."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah...I've been neglecting the shop a little too much, too."

"I'll see you around, then..."

"Yeah..."

Liam could have cut the tension with Gino's rapier as he and Ian left. He patted his friend's shoulder. "Cheer up...Like you said, you didn't break up or anything..."

"I know...but..." Ian shivered as they left Gambino mansion. "It feels like...we did..."

"Don't worry about it." Liam grinned. "If I know Gino, there's no way he'll give up on you_ that_ easily!"

Ian smiled weakly. "Thanks...that makes me feel a little better..." He sighed and glanced at the bar when they reached Barton Town. "Hey...I'm feeling a need for a hangover...Care to join?"

"Would I ever!" Liam cheered, nearly dragging him there.


	9. Chapter 9: Torn Hearts

Ugh...That...sucked..._ass_! Seriously...Stop reading. This story is going downhill. No amount of love can save it now. Oh...and uh...I'm fully preprared for the wrath of my readers this chapter...

**Chapter 9: Torn Hearts**

Ian goraned as he woke. He suddenly remembered why he didn't binge drink on Sunday nights. Monday mornings would only be worse. the shopkeeper felt a warmth hug him clsoer from behind, and his eyes flew open now wide awake. He was naked, in a bed with someone else who was male, naked, and there was an odd linguring pleasure/pain near his prostrate.

_God no..._ He moaned in his mind. Ian closed his eyes and sifted through his cluttered mind to find reasons as to why he had sex with Liam. Trying to think hurt too much, and he gave up with a defeated sigh. He hummed in pleasure as his neck was nuzzled in a way that made his skin tingle with remembering passion.

"Morning, love," Liam said with a smile Ian saw in the corner of his eye. The Aekean looked so_ happy_ as he sat up on an arm, hair unrestrained by his headband.

Ian rolled onto his back under Liam, reaching to run delicate fingers through hanging locks. "How long have you been awake?" Ian asked. He couldn't hate Liam, no matter how much he tried, and it frightened him.

A hand stroked his face. "A while." Liam chuckled weakly. "I was enjoying watching you sleep. You looked so at peace...so beautiful...It made me wish I was an artist so I could paint a portrait..."

"Oh..." Ian looked around the cluttered bedroom and could only assume they were at Liam's place. He sighed and sat up, his face nearly bumping into the Aekean's. Liam moved to sit beside Ian. Again the brunette sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Liam gave him a concerned look. "You okay?" He asked.

Ian shrugged. "I...don't know..." He looked at Liam. "I want to be angry at you...I wanted my first time to be with Gino...but..." He looked away from Liam's prying eyes, knowing eyes..._loving_ eyes. "I...can't bring myself to hate you...No matter how hard I try..."

The Aekean smiled and kissed Ian's cheek. "That's a symptom of love, Ian..."

He blinked, his gaze on the sheets. "Love...As in...true love?"

"Yes," Liam said, hugging him gently.

"Oh..." Ian held a hand over Liam's arm, eyes sitll on the bed. He felt numb on the inside, empty, betrayed. _I thought...I loved Gino..._ Ian thought. He closed his eyes._ But...I was mad at him for running away to face that assassin alone...And...I'm not mad at Liam for...last night...Does that mean...I love Liam over Gino?_

As if sensing Ian's sadness, Liam kissed his cheek and rested his head on Ian's back in a warm hug. "I'm sorry I've hurt you like this..." Liam whispered. "I regret nothing, though...I love you for who you are and I'd change nothing..." He sighed. "Maybe I'd change how I treated you...but that would change too much..."

Ian chuckled. "I didn't realize you had a sensative side."

Liam smiled. "Well, now you know. Seriously though..." His smile faded. "I treated you like shit...manipulated you...I don't deserve this..."

"Nonesense..." Ian touched his cheek with delicate fingers. "Every person deserves a chance at true love and a person to hold..." _That's what Gino would say about this...if we were in this situation..._

"Thanks..." Liam slid his hand into Ian's and kissed the back of his hand.

Again Ian's skin tingled at the familiar feel of light kisses on his skin. He wanted to remember what happened the night before; he wanted to remember their passion and if it was true. Liam's butterfly kisses followed an invisible trail down Ian's arm and up his neck. The shopkeeper sighed and closed his eyes, tiliting his head to the side for more. Liam smiled, kissing his ear.

"You seem eager for a second round," Liam commented as Ian leaned against him. Ian guided one of Liam's hands to his chest and held it there, eyes closed in pleasure. Liam rubbed his chest a bit, nibbling on the nape of his neck. "Are you sure you want this?"

Ian glanced at Liam over his shoulder at Liam and fully turned in the Aekean's arms. his brown eyes were unsure as they looked in Liam's pitch black. Ian rested a hand on Liam's face and kissed his lips lightly. "I don't know what I truely want..." Ian whispered. "All I know is that I want someone to love me...to hold me...to care for me while I'm sick...and all that...I thought I was in love with Gino..." He shook his head. "But...I don't know anymore..."

"Do what you feel is right," Liam told him. He took Ian's hand in his and held it dearly. "When we made love, you called my name..." Ian's eyes went wide at this, but the Aekean kept speaking. "Part of me was hurt because I know you love Gino..."

"Liam..." Ian shook his head. "I...don't..."

Liam gaved him a shocked look at the condeming words. "Ian...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying...I don't love Gino..." Ian sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I feel...so dirty...I thought I loved him...but I was incomplete...and I became complete when we made love...I realize now...that...I love you..."

"Ian..." Liam touched a lock of his hair. "I...don't know what to say..."

The shopkeeper hugged Liam and buried his face in Liam's neck. Gently, they laid down together on the soft bed. "Don't say anything..." Ian whispered. "And just hold me..."

With a sigh, Liam nodded and closed his eyes. A hand petted Ian's hair and the brunette smiled, snuggling closer to Liam. He felt so at peace in the Aekean's arms and in his presence. Ian closed his eyes as if to fall asleep again and let his hand stroke part of Liam's back. He almost thought he was in a dream that would never end.

Liam watched Ian drift to sleep in his arms, amazed at how the shopkeeper could sleep so much. The Aekean shook his head and pried himself out of the brunette's arms without waking him. He ignored the winter chill of the room as he gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.

He leaned his forehead on the tile as hot water washed over his body. _This isn't right..._ Liam thought. _Ian loves Gino...I just gave him a well-needed fuck...I want him to love me, but this is wrong tearing him from Gino like this...And both will hate me when they learn I lied about the forums and threats...There's no way to be forgiven for this._

Liam got out of the shower at the sound of someone at the door. Quickly, he dried and wrapped a towel around his waist. Again ignoring the cold, he answered the door and suddenly wished he hadn't. An angry Gino was standing in front of him, and Liam knew he couldn't fast-talk his way out of this. "Gino..."

"Liam," Gino returned the greeting. It was obvious he was restraining his anger, clenched fists at his sides. "You...lied to Ian and I..."

_He knows..._ "About what?"

A quick hand struck Liam's face. "You know damn well about what!" Gino roared. "You lied about the forums and threats! You lied so that Ian and I would back off and so you could have sex with Ian!"

"That's not true," Liam lied quickly. He closed the door behind him and stepped closer to Gino. "I lied to be with you..._You're _the one I love, Gino..." _All I can do...is lie..._

Gino looked unsure of how to react or reply, tears filling his eyes. His words became choked. "I..." He looked away from Liam. "I don't believe you..." Liam took the blonde into his arms, but Gino didn't struggle; his own body betrayed him as he hugged Liam in return. "I...don't believe you...You told me...you loved Ian..."

"I lied..." Liam whispered in his ear. He kissed Gino's cheek and let go of him. "Ian got drunk last night...I'm taking care of him until he gets better..."

"Okay..." Gino said with a nod. He dried his face with a sleeve. "I'm sorry...I slapped you...I just..."

"It's okay," Liam said with a smile. "It wasn't the first time I've been slapped." This earned a weak laugh from Gino. Liam sighed. "I'll let you know when Ian's feeling better, alright?"

"Alright..." Gino gave Liam's cheek a quick kiss. "Thank you...for everything..." With that, Gino left.

Liam went back inside and smirked to himself. _Ah...Now I remember...that's why I enjoy being a player..._ Whistling to himself, Liam got dressed and began cooking an early lunch for Ian and himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Last Kiss, Last Love, Last C

Wow...That previous chapter was done in one day. I was bored during work. I struggled through about half of it, though. I feel kinda bad for making Liam such a bad guy, but it seems to fit. Sorry for the delayed posting, but I will not be quitting this fanfic until it is finished. BTW, I may have a LIG threesome coming up within the next few chapters. Yeah...this chapter is me dealing with my pent-up frustration of not having a REAL sex scene in my story, so early apologies for the rather short chapter.

**Chapter 10: Last Kiss, Last Love, Last Chance** (title has nothing to do with chapter )

A shadow entered Gino's room from the window that night at midnight, and a familiar kitsune in black recoiled the Whip of Fire to hang at his waist. Ian opened the windows from the outside to let himself in, going to Gino's sleeping form in bed. He wanted to tell Gino the truth; he wanted to tell Gino he didn't love him, but couldn't find any other time but now to to confess. He stood beside Gino's bed and sighed to himself at the sight of the young blonde laying peacefully asleep before him. Golden hair shimmered in the moonlight, and the white of the covers and his pale skin gave him the appearance of an angel.

_I regret nothing..._ Ian thought as he removed his mask and sat beside Gino. _I love both Gino and Liam, but can have only one...I'm sorry you must suffer, Gino...You're too pure...too perfect for something as dirty as me._ Closing his eyes, Ian leaned down and kissed deliciously full lips.

As hoped, Gino woke from this and returned the kiss before Ian pulled away. The blonde sat up, the covers sliding down his bare chest to reveal his scar from the assassin. Gino gave Ian a concerned look. "Ian...what's wrong?"

"Gino..." Deep brown eyes met amber. "I came to tell you good-bye..." Gino's eyes became wide, but Ian continued speaking. "I...don't love you...I realized this yesterday while Liam was taking care of me...I don't love you, Gino...I love Liam..."

Gino sat stunned at Ian's words, staring almost lifelessly at the brunette. Finally, Gino shook his head. "No...Ian...I don't believe that..." He was struggling to speak, to think, to hold onto something that was slipping through his fingers. "If...if you didn't love me, then you wouldn't have kissed me moments ago..."

"There was nothing in that kiss..." Ian stated.

Tears glistened in Gino's amber eyes. He glared at Ian. "So if you kissed me again, there would be no sorrow, no love, no _anything _in it at all! If you touched my body, would your skin be as cold as death itself!" Ian could see Gino shaking in the silver moonlight. "Did you _lie_ to me the entire time? When I loved you...when I held you...were you lying to me then!"

Ian put gloved hands on Gino's shoulders to steady him. "I thought I loved you...I thought it was love that drove me to treat you the way I did...but it was lust...Lust ruled me in our relationship...I'm trying to protect you from me!"

"I don't care!" Gino sobbed against him, pounding his fists on Ian's chest weakly. "I gave you my heart and soul...I love you...I don't care how you treat me, just don't abandon me like this!"

The brunette let Gino cry against him, then spoke solemnly. "You'd love me if I raped you?"

Gino fell silent as he caled and nodded. "Yes..." He whispered. "I'd still love you...if you took my body..."

Sudden desire coursed through Ian in waves at realization of Gino's words, his acceptance, and how close to nudity Gino was. Gino froze in Ian's arms as light, gloved fingers slid down his back and sides, pushing back the covers and cloth-pants from his skin. Gino shivered against Ian, quickly covering himself with his arms as Ian stripped him.

"I-Ian...what are you doing?" Gino asked as the shopkeeper began to pry Gino's arms from his body. He blushed as Ian sat on his legs and pinned Gino's hands over his head.

Ian's eyes shone with fiery lust. "You said you'd love me...even if I raped you...I want to know that you are telling the truth."

Amber eyes widened in fear and realization at Ian's words. Gino struggled a bit. "Ian...please...this isn't like you..."

"Hush..." Gino relaxed as warm breath caressed hsi cehst. "You'll enjoy this..."

Gino groaned as hot lips grabbed a nipple and sucked. He panted against Ian, arching his body and mumbling for more. Hands were freed from gloves and a warm palm explored Gino's body; following plains of skin, the abyss of a belly button, a golden forest, and the valley of his legs. Gino shivered and panted at the tender touch on sensative skin. Two fingers followed an unseen crevass to a spot that made the blonde gasp and lift his hips from the bed.

"Feel that?" Ian hissed in Gino's ear as he pressed his fingers against puckered flesh. "That is where I'll penetrate your sweet body..."

"W...won't it hurt?" Gino whispered, helping Ian out of his clothes when the shopkeeper let go of his wrists.

Blazing brown eyes gazed hungrily into Gino's amber. "That's the idea, _love_."

Ian dressed with an emotionless look on his face as he ignored Gino's whimpers of pain on the bed behind him. Blood, sweat, spray, and tears soaked the once-white sheets and Gino's once-perfect skin. He had shown no mercy to the blonde virgin and spared no amount of pleasure or pain the carnal sex ravaged upon the innocent. The shopkeeper closed his eyes as the whimpers became silent as Gino cried himself to sleep.

Feeling no emotion, he made sure the blonde's bleeding had stopped, then covered him with the ruined blankets. The animalistic desire to take Gino again tore at his mind, but he ignored it, knowing it would cause only more unnessecary suffering for both of them.

_But aren't you suffering now?_ A small voice asked in Ian's empty mind. _You hurt the one you love. Don't you see what's happening? Liam wants you two apart so he can have you! Liam doesn't care that you're suffering. He doesn't care that you're in pain._ A pause, then, _He wouldn't have shown you the same tenderness you showed Gino before and after you took him._

Ian stopped at the balcony and looked behind him at the sleeping Gino. He shook his head. _No...No amount of wishing the past away can turn back time,_ the shopkeeper thought. _I have to move on, as does Gino...Time...heals all wounds...physical...and emotional..._


	11. Chapter 11: Crimson Phoenix

:edge away: Uh...yeah...I'm afraid to even come close to my fanfiction account now, or my Inbox for that matter. The wrath of readers frightens me so. For the most part, the plot has returned with a vengence and the story in general now still reminds me of a soap opera mixed with a bad episode of Gravitation. You know...with the whole Tacky Taki part...PS: Thank you lulo16 for getting me out of my writer's block stupor:heart:

Chapter 11: Crimson Phoenix

Gino laid on the couch of the den, eyes closed and rapier laying on his chest like a holy cross being held by a knight. His skin was pale as moonlight, even in the golden glow of the winter day. He wore pure black and the teen looked as if he were dead. But he wasn't. His mind was alive with thoughts and emotions that relfected the night before.

I love Ian...Gino thought, feeling the warm sun from a nearby window kiss his cheek. _He knows I do...but why...Why did he betray me like that and hurt me? Why...did he rape me? Did I hurt him without realizing it? Did I anger him? What...what did I do to hurt him?_

Gino thought, feeling the warm sun from a nearby window kiss his cheek. 

"You...existed..."

Gino's eyes flew open at the words and he quickly sat up, rapier falling to his side. Color drained further from his face as he found the source of the voice. A transparent Johnny Gambino stood before him, glaring at the teen. Gino knew it couldn't be real, but as much as he denied his father's presence, the deceased Gambino continued to loom before him.

Finally, words stuttered from Gino's lips. "F...Father? What do you mean...I 'existed'?"

"Your presence is loathing," Johnny growled. "You are a Gambino. Your mere existance brings out the evil in all of Gaia, including yourself and the ones you claim to love."

Gino mustered a glare at the specter. "I love Ian!"

"Ha!" Johnny Gambino laughed a deafening, roaring laughter. "You know nothing of the word you speak! No Gambino has every truely loved and never will be loved. Do you think Ian truely loves you? He only wanted you for your power and beauty!"

The blonde teen bowed his head, knowing the ghost spoke the truth. A wave of betrayl, sorrow, and shattered emotions swept over Gino and broke him to tears. Burying his face in his hands, Gino sobbed, unable to escape Johnny's words in his mind. He couldn't reason with himself, couldn't convince his soul that his father was wrong and Ian truely did love him.

There was a sudden tenderness in Johnny Gambino's voice. "The pain can end now...The pain...the suffering...the sorrow...It all can end as swiftly as it began..." Gino's eyes peered from between fingers at the gleaming rapier. He could feel its thirst for his blood. The blonde looked at his father, frightened. Johnny Gambino took his hand, a smile of rare kindness on his face. "Join me, my son...End your sorrows and pain and join me..."

"Father..." Gino felt the tears in his eyes begin to burn as he took the rapier in his hand and aimed the point at his wrist. "I am...not afraid..."

Slowly, the rapier danced along Gino's forearm and drew a ribbon of red down the pearl skin.

"You did _what_!"

Ian's eyes went to the floor as he sat on the sofa at Liam's. The Aekean was pacing, and had been all morning for some reason or another. A bad feeling had been plaguing him since he felt Ian leave his bed and side at midnight the night before. And now, Liam's fears were beginning to come to surface.

"I raped Gino last night," Ian said solemnly. "I don't know what I was thinking...I just..." He shook his head. "He said he would still love me...even if I raped him...and something in me just lost it..."

"Do you realize what affect this willh ave on Gino!" Ian gave Liam a confused look, as if not understanding what he meant. The Aekean continued speaking, "Gino has been hurt in the past, pushed away by his own father and half of Gaia. And just when the kid has a break in life, the one he loves rapes him of his innocence!" The brunette sat stunned, eyes wide and all color washed from his face. Liam didn't end his attack there, his voice a whisper and eyes betraying his inner turmoil of the torn Gino and Ian bond. "You took from him his last strand of humanity and naivete that makes him Gino and not just a copy of his father..."

"What have I done?" Ian whimpered.

"Ian..." Liam sat on his knees before him, holding his shoulders. The brunette looked into his eyes. "There's still time...You can still be forgiven by him...There is still love in his heart if his words are true."

The shopkeeper shook his head. "I don't deserve it, but I will ask for Gino's forgiveness..."

The Gambino mansion had an eerie quiet to it when Ian and Liam arrived. The air was cold and had the scent of copper in it, even in the presence of the mansion's heaters, the early afternoon sun pouring in through windows, and rich flowers and perfumes hiding in the air. Ian shivered. "Gino..." He whispered.

Liam ran. His heart pounded with fear in his chest as he bounded up marble steps toward Gino's room. His skin crawled as the scent of blood became stronger. _Gino..._Liam thought as he entered the bedchambers._ Please...still be alive..._The shopkeeper froze when he saw Gino laying on the floor in the deen, bleeding from his forearm.

The Aekean ran to the fallen blonde. "Gino!" Liam knelt beside him, picking up the teen. "Gods above...Gino, please answer me!"

"Uhn..." Amber eyes fluttered halfway open. "F...father?"

"No...Gino, it's me...Liam..." The shopkeeper tore his own shirt and wrapped Gino's wound.

"Ian..." Gino whimpered, pain filling his arm and mind.

"I know..." He hugged the blonde to comfort him, feeling Gino begin to shake. "Shh...it's okay..."

"It hurts..." The blonde began to sob. "He...hurt me...Why...Why did Ian hurt me?"

Ian heard this as he started to enter and stopped in the doorway. His heart sank as he saw the bleeding, dying teen in Liam's arms, as he heard Gino's convicting words, as he listened to their conversation.

"He was confused...angry...lost..." Liam struggled to explain. "I had taken advantage of him nights ago...He wasn't mine to take, but I made love to him...I confused him...I hurt him..." Liam bowed his head. "Gino...this is my fault...please...Don't suffer for my sins...Don't abandon Ian like this...Don't abandon me..."

Gino weakly lifted his wrapped arm to touch Liam's face, a weak smile glowing on his own. Liam pressed Gino's hand to his cheek, then kissed the cool palm. "Give me your strength, Liam..." Gino whispered. "Give me your strength to go on with a purpose..."

"You don't need my strength," Liam answered. "You have the strength to rise, Gino. You have the power to lift yourself from the ashes of your past, to rise to a greater glory than the VonHelsons and your father...You've spat in death's face in the past, Gino...You can do it again..."

"I'm...going to faint now..." Gino whispered before amber eyes closed softly, and he went limp in Liam's arms.

Liam sighed and carefully lifted the blonde's body from the ground. He didn't carry Gino to his bed, but to a guestroom nearby of the same size. Ian watched as the Aekean lay Gino in the bed and covered the teen for warmth; watched as Liam took bandages and gauze from a first aid kit and delicately rewrapped Gino's wound.

"You love him, don't you?" Ian broke the silence.

The Aekean didn't hesitate in his answer or in wrapping Gino's arm. "Yes. I love Gino." Liam turned after laying Gino's dressed arm beside his body. "Please...don't make me choose between the two of you...It would kill me if you made me choose..."

A light smile crossed Ian's face as he hugged Liam's shoulders. "I don't mind sharing..." He told the Aekean. "I would never make you choose...because I know...it would kill me if I had to choose between you and Gino...And I'm sure Gino would say the same thing."

"I'm sure he would, too..." Liam agreed, holding Ian's arms in place. "I'm sure he would..."


	12. Chapter 12: Little Secrets

Sorry about the short chapter. Finals, writer's block, the change in storylines on Gaia, and the obnoxious thing called life keeps getting in the way of me writing. Not to mention I'm never in the write state of mind when I want to write. Many apologies on the delay in the update, and I hope it was worth the wait. If it doesn't sound like my style, that's mainly because I was having mental constipation and had to force this chapter out.

**Chapter 12: Little Secrets**

The Marketplace was bustling with thousands of users preparing for Christmas days away, searching for questing items for friends, family, or themselves at discount prices. And even the NPCs of Gaia managed to escape their stores and storylines for a day of shopping. Well..._almost_ all the NPCs.

Ian sighed miserably, letting himself lay miserably on his miserable counter in his miserable store. The year just hadn't been his year, and the past month had made him want to close up shop and become a poll whore at the forums. _Poll whores have respect, _he thought. _And they're practically invisible. Like me. They have no worries and make a killing! And I'm sure poll whores don't have yaoi triable problems._

He didn't sit up as the bells of the door jingled at someone's entry. Ian heard Rufus leap from his spot, purring on the visitor's shoulder as a hand petted him. "Ian?"

The shopkeeper sat up quickly. "Gino!" He looked surprised. "You're here!"

Gino smiled. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." Ian's face saddened. "I figured I'd be the last person you'd want to see because of what I did..."

The blonde shook his head, smiling still. "Ian...I told you I love you...I'd always love you...even if you did something horrible to me, I'd always love you."

"Gino..." Ian looked stunned. "I don't know what to say..."

He gathered Ian's hands in his, amber eyes pleading. "Say you still love me," Gino begged. "Say you never meant to hurt me...and that you love me for who I am."

Ian kissed perfect lips and smiled at Gino. "Gino...I love you with all my heart and soul..." His eyes betrayed his sadness.

"But you also love Liam..." Gino said, smile unwavering. Ian gave him a surprised look. The blonde laughed a bit. "Ian, I feel the same. I love you so much...but I love Liam as well..." He smiled softly, his fingers grazing over the back of Ian's hand. "Both of you have saved me...You brought me passion and love...He gave me strength and tenderness..." He shook his head. "It would shatter my soul to have to choose between you two."

"Gino..." Ian pulled him into a loving embrace. He sighed at the almost forgotten feel of the blonde's body against his, even in this innocent way. Gino smiled to himself as well at the hug, pressing the brunette's shoulders to pull him closer. "Do you forgive me...for what I've done?"

"Of course I forgive you," Gino whispered. He laugheda bit, and Ian felt Gino's blush against his neck. "To be honest...I liked it..."

Ian blushed and gave Gino a surprised look. "Y-you did?"

The blonde nodded, smiling shyly. "I felt so...real...so alive...It was...indescribable..." He shook his head. "If given the chance to turn back time and avoid that night, I wouldn't...because I feel it's brought us closer..."

Smiling, Ian kissed Gino's cheek. "Next time, I'll take my time and experiment."

This made Gino giggle and blush darken. Their eyes emt, and the two smiled, thinking the same thought. Together, they leaned in and came together in a warm, gentle kiss. Neither moved to break it or deepen it, enjoying the simple sweetness of the gesture. Ian placed a hand on Gino's neck, stroking the warm skin with a thumb as the kiss continued. Gino's arms held Ian's torso, clinging to him for dear life.

Again the door bells jingled the warning of an observer, but neither took heed. "Okay you two...I'm giving you a five-second warning before I jump in and start getting all touchy-feely-horney on you two." The kiss broke with a laugh from both sides as they turned to face Liam, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. The Aekean went to the two and gave each a kiss on the cheek. "And how are my two little hearts?"

"Dying of boredom," Ian replied, letting go of Gino. "Or, at least, I _was_ before you two got here."

Gino smiled at Liam. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to invite you two to a small Christmas party at the mansion. It'll just be us and the other shopkeepers."

Liam pouted. "Aw...do the others _have_ to be there? I was hoping to spend Christmas Eve with only my two loves." He winked at that.

"I don't know..." Ian looked a little concerned. "The last time Gino tried to throw a party, he almost got killed."

"Please?" Gino clasped his hands together and gave the brunette the biggest, wateriest set of amber puppy-eyes he could muster. "It's for _Christmas_."

Ian felt his will start to slip away at Gino's sudden innocence that screamed, "Screw me now!" The brunette sighed. "Fine..." He smiled. "But only because I feel it'll be safe enough."

Gino smiled and faced Liam. "And you?"

Liam winked. "As long as there's mistletoe."

"Well duh," Gino replied, rolling his eyes. "Why _wouldn't_ there be?"

The Aekean shrugged. "Just making sure."

Nodding, Gino turned to leave. "Alright. I better get going. I still have decorating and preparing to do."

"Later," Ian and Liam called to him. The two watched him go and sighed.

"So..." Liam broke the growing silence. "If we were to ever have a threesome, he'd be between us getting everything?"

Ian laughed a bit, blushing brightly. "I'd much rather have you to myself, but if I have to, I'll share."

"Oh really?" The Aekean asked, suddenly intrigued. "I thought you wouldn't be able to choose and that you love us both equally?"

The brunette guiltily sighed, his gaze going to the counter. "After thinking about it and seeing you two...I realize I can't be equal...I lvoe you more than Gino...You were the one who has been with me the longest, eenw hen you were giving me a hard time before I learned everything. You opened my eyes to true love, to the true power of human emotion...to true passion and devotion..." Ian sighed. "Yes, I love Gino...but not the same way I love you..."

_So the tripod has become unbalanced..._Liam thought with a smile as he leaned close to Ian. "Truth be told..." The Aekean whispered. "I prefer you over Gino the same way." Ian blushed at Liam's words, and the technician continued speaking. "Gino is young, reckless, still experimenting with his life and love. But you...you are knowing, experienced, matured into an adult..."

Ian found himself concentrating on Liam's lips, soaking in all of his words and what they meant. "But..." Conscience over-ruled growing desire. "Gino...He'll be crushed by this..."

Liam smiled and kissed Ian's lips so lightly, the touch left behind a tingling ghost. "Let's keep this our little secret, then," the Aekean purred.

---

Gino sighed as he looked at the distant ocean in thought, waiting for his guests to arrive. He wore a normal sweater and jeans, slippers covering his feet. The Gambino knew his guests would be casual too, and hoped for a peaceful, noneventful party. He closed his eyes, the moon glowing over the winter world.

"You look troubled," Liam said as he hugged Gino from behind. He smiled when Gino held his arms closer. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking..." Gino answered with a second sigh. "I just...feel bad..."

"Why?" Liam placed his chin on Gino's shoulder.

"Because...I think..." Gino's voice became a whisper. "I think...I love you more than Ian..." He shook his head. "I mean...You took my first real kiss...You were there for me when I tried suicide...You...haven't hurt me..."

"Shh...It's okay..." Liam kissed his cheek. "And to be honest...I love you more than Ian..."

Gino turned in Liam's arms, hope in his pretty amber eyes. "You...do?" He suddenly looked sad. "But...Ian..."

Liam smiled and kissed Gino's lips, leaving the blonde gasping when he was finished. "Then...this will be our little secret..."


End file.
